The Curios case of Kaya Ito:Disappearing on a Rainy day
by Anom Director
Summary: Inspired by a chapter of Miss Hanamura's Persona 4: Within Reach. Kaya Ito is known as the quiet girl, curios and in tune to her surroundings. One day she spots a dead body, next thing she's playing detective. A neo-noir style story taken from Kaya's point of view of the P4: Golden events. Includes a new arc and various pairings.
1. I Hate Tuesdays

The Curios case of Kaya Ito:

**Disappearing on a Rainy day**

* * *

When I was a little girl in Tokyo, my parents would used to sing me a song. I remembered that the lyrics were spoken mainly in English; it was a popular children's nursery rhyme from England if I recalled.

They would sing that song on a rainy day. The type of day I would be usually bored inside. I would moan, groan and wailed on how the boredom was killing me slowly; I was a very spoilt girl back then, so exaggeration seemed to be an obligation for me.

However, considering the weather in Inaba was surprisingly grey (and that I was feeling rather sentimental). I've decided myself to sing that particular song, the reason why I felt like I remembered the childhood memories I would often forget sometimes...

_Rain, Rain_

_Go away;_

_Come again another day._

Another day felt so long, but sometimes this small town does make it feel short. It's hard to tell from night-to-day and vice versa because the clouds here all looks the same; a sky covered in a thick grey duvet; the streets were flooded with the same misty grey. That's the reason why I hate Tuesday's; I believe something bad always happened on that day, which is true since I'm never wrong, especially when you find a dead body strung like puppet on a web of television antennas.

* * *

My name is Kaya Ito, age sixteen. I live in a small town call Inaba like I introduced just before. I'm a second year student that attends Yasogami High, and apparently I'm the smartest of my year.

My history- I believe- is best left as an enigma. I would usually give cryptic remarks about my past, but I only give enough info for people to imagine for themselves. You would be surprised on what people say about me, however, to them I'm a threat since I always had been the silent one of the class.

However, despite I lack social skills; my inquisitive skills were off the charts. Even though I doubt they had the right tests to measure how inquisitive I am, but it was far enough for me gain a good sense of perception on what goes around in my surroundings. That's what attracted me to that dead body, I simply tuned to my surroundings.

* * *

The body I knew was obviously a woman; between her late mid-20's and early 30's; it doesn't take a genius to realize that her death couldn't be explained by pure forensic science, especially considering that the dead give away was where the body was dumped.

Her facial expression, to the best of my visual ability looked as though she was shocked. Ruby red lips were left gaped open; eyes wide as dinner plates. I was trying to tell if she died like that or the gravity had affected her face, but I believe it was the former than the latter choice due to her stiff position. I could've had more time to examine the body undisturbed, but when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I immediately took out my smart-phone and took a picture with a bright flash. I usually don't take pictures with flash, but this small sacrifice was definitely worth it as I rushed away from the scene of a (obvious) crime.

* * *

A few meters later, I heard a girl scream. I probably figured that it would take her thirty seconds to realize that the body was dead. Half a minute later, she would be calling the police. Two minutes later, they would arrive. My guess that five seconds later the news crew would arrive and after that, it would only take hours for them to figure out how to remove a dead body from a puzzle of television antennas while whole town watches their every move. Meanwhile, I should focused on getting to school on time; which didn't matter to me since perfect grades overlooked tardiness. However, the only complaint would be Morokin's ranting, but if you know how to pull off the right moves. He'll shut up like a clam. If I had facial expressions, I would be smug, however since my face is neutral like the tone of my voice. A prideful thought would be enough to know how good I am. I'm not arrogant, I just have too much pride-which is both a good and a bad since one day; I know I would fall from grace once more.


	2. The Beginning Of The Plot Thickens

**A/N: I know this chapter goes through of the story rather slow, but it just works as a foundation on what happens in the story**

* * *

CHAPTER:

**II**

* * *

The Beginning of The Plot Thickens

* * *

Like any High School in Japan, Yasogami High was rather generic. It wasn't special like the private schools back at Tokyo, but it was a school that I was obliged to go under parental wishes.

To spare you the question why I was obliged to study here. The answer was that my dad, Arata Ito used to attend here. His reputation was a class-clown if I remembered from one of his drunken slurs. He's not an alcoholic; he's just a man who couldn't hold his liquor.

* * *

As I approached the gates, the bell had suddenly rung. Students alike ran into the school to avoid themselves on being late. For me, I didn't care if I was late or not; like I said early on, smart grades do overlook tardiness.

However, I mentioned about a Mr. Morokin. Apparently I heard he had taken over my class as a homeroom teacher. I don't refer to him as Morooka-sensei since the honorific didn't fit his name; the reason why is that Mr. Morokin sounds like a title for a cartoon character of a children's T.V show, to which, I had to agree with myself since his appearance almost looked like one. Especially if you considered how bad his teeth were. We have a small history together, especially when he was my first teacher of my first year at Yasogami high.

"Your late young lady!" was his greeting. He (mostly) remembered me back then.

"Good morning to you Mr. Morokin." I calmly replied.

"I'm going to put you in my black book." He threatened.

"Didn't you do that so many times?" I retorted.

The class looked at me, stunned as they were. The people who hated Mr. Morokin were mildly amused. The rest had silently woo-ed me for his swift defeat by my words.

I closed the door with normality and approached my seat as though nothing happened. I could hear him mumbling something behind my back about how he should write punishments on a book dedicated to me. If I was sarcastic, I would be flattered, but a mild thought was a good replacement.

"Hey! Ito-chan!" a tomboyish voice whispered. It was sassy yet brash and belong only to one person, Chie Satonaka, Inaba's number one eater (and kung fu fighter if I heard her brag).

"Yeah?" I replied with a slight turn of my head; dark strands of black hair covered my face. Her brown eyes couldn't see my face clearly. However for me, I could see her face at the corner of my eyes.

"Good job on putting Moron King in his place." She grinned; a thumb's up was added to how glad she was.

"I wasn't even trying." Was my truthful answer, but Chie never bothered to listen. She began chatted animatedly to her best friend in front, Yukiko Amagi, the heiress of the Amagi inn.

Graceful and pretty; her intelligence doesn't cover for common sense. Fashion choices are typically associated with the shades of color red. Besides that, there's nothing much to talk about her.

However, what there is to talk was the guy sitting next to Chie. Usually that seat was empty until this day. He looked at me blankly with no emotion; similar like me except his eyes were grey instead of black.

Surprisingly, his hair color was the same as his eyes. The style of it was a modern and sophisticated bowl cut; I guess he was from the city.

The way he dressed his uniform probably told me that he came from a rather prestigious school, and the blank look on his face that he wasn't transferred to this school by choice.

"Yu Narukami." He spoke. No pleasantries needed; just like my style.

"Kaya Ito." I greeted back. Same monotone voice as well. We almost sounded as though we came from the same background.

"Nice to meet you…" he said without a second thought.

"Likewise." I simply nodded to him before I could turn away and walked off to my small corner table at the end of the classroom.

Even though we were strangers and merely spoke to each other on a whim. There was something about him that made me interested. As though he had more to tell beneath that face- a book that was left closed yet urge me to open. Attraction would be the word… a rather strange word regarding with feelings of mine.

* * *

Hours later after Mr. Morokin's talk was over. Everyone jumped up once we were dismissed. I let my mind wonder on what his lecture's will be like now, because if it takes that long to make an introductory. A lecture will be twice as long… I think. However he was a man of all talk and no bite, so his threats against me (and everyone else) are hollow, but no one knows that apart from me.

"Narukami-kun!" two girls chimed. Both had matching hairstyles in two different shades of brown. I had a sudden urge to go up there and tell them he was busy, but I must keep my composure to prevent my humiliation; especially when everyone stopped-dead to hear the notice.

"Attention all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice"

"Hmh, you heard the announcement…" Morokin reinforced. He reminded us not to leave class until the PA said otherwise.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves…" one of the girls spoke after he left.

"I know right." Her friend agreed. She asked Yu for his opinion. He was going to agree until the sirens came in. Apparently, the police had called in the detectives to investigate.

Three boys went to the window to check it out. One of them asked what happened and mention the sirens sounded as though they were close by. He was rather excited since nothing happens much in this town. However the only complaint he made was the fog. It appeared to worsen a lot since this morning.

"Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy…"

"I beg pardon?" I inquired out of blue.

All of three of them were startled.

"Oh. Ito-chan. What brings you hear?" One of the guys asked. I believe his name was Ken, but all three of them looked the same to me.

"What did you say about the rain and the fog?"

"Oh. Haven't you notice? Every time it rains, fog comes along."

"No I haven't" I spoke with slight shame. I shouldn't have noticed that a lot sooner than expected.

"Well anyways, have you heard about the paparazzi looked for that announcer?" One of the boys (Shouta? I think) asked.

"Who hasn't," I shrugged. Everyone knows about small town gossip- particularly ones that deals with lust and affairs of other people.

"You mean Mayumi Yamano right?" the middle boy clarified. " I heard some guys spotted her in the shopping district."

"Shopping district?" I asked. I had to raise a dark eyebrow. So far I know, Mayumi Yamano hasn't been down at the shopping district ever since the pap's caught wind of her location, since then, she had been secretly hiding in the Amagi inn. (Courtesy of one of my beloved father's drinking buddy who works at the inn)

"Yeah. You know, late-twenties looking woman with short black hair and ruby red lips. I believe her clothes were a white shirt, black skirt and flats that match." Eric explained.

Ruby red lips were definitely the dead give away on what I saw. Short black hair however, I need more time to analyze that picture on my phone.

"H-Hey Yukiko-san!" Eric spoke. He managed to get pass by me while I was distracted.

The rumor-loving boy asked if the announcer was staying at her inn. Yukiko replied by saying that she can't say anything about it.

The boy nodded nervously and went back to his friends. Chie comes along and complains about how long would it take for her to leave. For me, I sat right back at my seat so I could observe the room. It's one of my many pastimes I do whenever I have to wait.

"By the way, did'ya try what I told you the other day?" Chie asked.

"?" A question mark had appeared on top of Yukiko's head.

"You know… that thing about rainy nights…"

"Oh… No, not yet. Sorry."

"Ahh, that's okay." Chie smiled, she was not bothered on what her friend didn't do yet.

"It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, "My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!"

Yamano? Soulmate? It seems the plot had thicken. Whoever killed Yamano must have seen her in this rumor. Stalker or satanic worshipper? That's the question I ask myself. As soon as I heard the ring of announcement, I head straight for the door. On the way to the shoe lockers, I heard people talking about incident. Words does spread quickly in small town like Inaba, and I fear, for some reason, that things are going to be a whole lot complicated then I expected.


	3. Home and Process

CHAPTER:

**III**

Home And Process

* * *

At the distance, I could hear a rather feminine scream. Apparently, I guess that someone had messed with the wrong person on a major scale. However, despite I was curious on who it was, I didn't have the time in order to do so, because If I'm quick enough. I might confirm my suspicions as I pass by the body.

Unfortunately, the possibilities are slim, especially if you spend your entire morning at school. I could run there if I want, but that makes me only suspicious. Plus, I'm that type of person who believe appearances are everything (most of the time).

"Yuki?"

I stopped and turned to my right. Hidden by the school gate was a boy with voided eyes. His name was Mitsou Kubo according to my research; apparently he has been lurking around the school grounds for sometime now.

"Your not Yuki?" he spoke with lazy disappointment, but even though he was tired, there was a sense of simmering anger from him as though I did some wrong to him.

"Indeed." I spoke while nodding to his statement. "Wrong time; wrong place it seems…"

"Whatever." He rudely dismissed. Raising a hand in front of my face. He looked like he wanted to threaten me. "I'm here only for Yuki, so go away…"

"Understandable, but I won't intervene."

"What do you mean by that?"

"In simple terms, you will eventually learn, but _adieu_ since you're wasting my time."

Honesty does hurt; I could see him burst a nerve. He will learn his lesson, but I expected he wouldn't take it so well. That's the reason I gave him a cryptic remark. Plus, I'm not a big fan on elaborating the details unless it involves with me or my curiosity.

* * *

The blue sheets were up, I was too late. They had taken down the body already, what a disappointment.

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street, she saw the dead body."

"Wow, who could imagine _that _hanging from an antenna?"

"I wanted to see it too."

Oh you should. That was the line I wanted to announce, but considering there were police here, I better keep my mouth shut.

"Move along people." A policeman requested, but his words fall on death ears. Housewives tend to be the gossipy bunch, so they tend to stick around more than anyone else. For me, I'm a student; I have to oblige to those rules. Besides, I got what I need, so there's no point of me sticking around.

* * *

Sometime later, I arrived at the family noodle shop. My father's idea for a retirement plan despite he was still in his early forties.

"Hi honey!" he cheerfully greeted. He wore an apron with a sweater and jeans. In front of the counter were two businessmen, both minding their business by eating their ramen.

"Dad. The stock is over-boiling."

"Crap!" was his reply. I guess he was so focused on waiting for my return that he nearly forgot that he left the stove on boil.

My dad can be a scatterbrain, but he does truly love me. Even though I set our relationship at a distance, it doesn't stop him from to be part of my life.

"By the way, how was school?" He asked. A whistle was made to indicate he was relieved.

"Okay…" I shrugged, "I met this guy."

"What guy?" he raised a black eyebrow. A typical father dilemma if you ask me.

"Some guy from the city with silver hair. Yu Narukami was his name…"

"And are you attracted to this Yu Narukami fellow from the city?" He inquired.

Now, that was a tough question to answer. I just met the guy for a few seconds. Typically, I'm only interested to the peculiar characters of the guilty or troubled type, but since his name was out in the open, I should better answer the question.

"Yes."

His jaw just dropped. I could imagine the tears began to flow. My dad, with me, has always been over-reactive. His beliefs were that I was growing up too fast for him.

I excused myself and told him I would be upstairs. Our house was located up there.

I walked to the back where the door to the stairs was located, took off my shoes and began to climb on them.

The stop I landed was our conjoint living room and kitchen. This consisted as our ground floor along with the home office; bathroom, two guest rooms and my dad's bedroom that were in different separate rooms. My bedroom is also the attic, a gift from my grandfather when he told me that a girl's needs her own private floor.

"He had always been a sweet-talker." I remembered my aunt spoke once about him. She's the head-chef of a five-star restaurant somewhere in a city I can't remember. My grandfather decided to live with her when my dad decided to retire. So far, my younger cousins enjoy his company and food last I heard.

I pulled down the ladder and climbed up. They closed itself once I entered my room.

There's not much to say of my room except it was rather simplistic regarding in design.

Hard wooden floors; rustic beams. A large window occupied one section of a wall and a couple of Edison light bulbs that hanged off along the ceiling beam. My dad spent a large amount trying to get the electricity supplied into this particular room, and the furniture I owned also need some cleaning too.

I placed my bag on a shelf that held all my accessories. Connected to it was my clothes rack where I hung most of my everyday clothes. I have a desk where my I do my work in generally. On top of it was my laptop and printer. Behind it was a couple of rather generic picture I collected from the attic.

Next, my bed was a futon, nothing special.

Lastly, for the oddest reason I questioned myself, is a rather retro looking TV I found in the attic. It doesn't work since my grandfather mentioned it broke around the mid-eighties. However what made me kept it was reason beyond the unknown; half the time I believe my mind is an enigma itself.

I crouched; sat and sprawled myself on the floor. I would sometimes do this when I'm in deep thought, the process of figuring out my next move. I could examine the picture, but a part of me doesn't want to. The reason why is that, I believe the news will say something about it soon. My instincts tell me that it's the announcer; however what now occupies my thoughts was the girl who had found her.


End file.
